<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Feral Friend by RCadion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342281">My Feral Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCadion/pseuds/RCadion'>RCadion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Sonic - Freeform, my feral friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCadion/pseuds/RCadion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tails' brains quite often trumps his father's brawn. But as Tails flees from his father after another round of abuse, his life is about to change forever...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miles Prower was sat on his tyre swing. He was a smart fox, but his father didn’t see it. He constantly belittled him at every opportunity, especially since he had two tails. Sometimes, he would hit every single part of his son’s body, leaving him unable to move for the next few hours. All of this abuse left Tails feeling unsafe all the time, even when they weren’t around. But his intelligence quite often trumped his father’s brawn. When his dad started calling him “Tails”, the fox fully embraced the name, making him stop using the name, but it stuck with the two-tailed fox. </p><p>Right when Tails thought it couldn’t get worse, his father walked out, holding a pair of shears. </p><p>“Stop wasting your time making stuff like that, Miles,” Tails’ dad growled. “and get back to doing your homework.” </p><p>“But Dad-” Tails started. </p><p>But before he could finish his sentence, the shears cut the swing’s rope in half, causing it to fall to the ground. In a state of fear, Tails ran out of the garden and into the forest. </p><p>==========================================================================================</p><p>All the fox could think of was running. </p><p>He’d been running through the forest for around 10 minutes, and his mind was still clouded with fear. When he looked behind him, his father was nowhere to be found. </p><p>After a while, the fox found a cave, deep in the forest. Thinking quickly, he ran into it for shelter, and was immediately covered in darkness. Just then, the fox heard shuffling coming from deeper in the cave. </p><p>“H-Hello?” Tails stammered. “I-Is anyone there?” </p><p>The shuffling continued. Once Tails’ night vision kicked in, he couldn’t believe his eyes. </p><p>A scruffy, blue hedgehog, lying on a pile of leaves. </p><p>“A-Are you okay?” Tails asked. </p><p>The hedgehog grunted, as if it was the first time in ages that he had talked to someone. </p><p>“Do you... do you live here?” </p><p>The hedgehog nodded. </p><p>“C... can you speak?” </p><p>The hedgehog paused, and nodded again. </p><p>“W-What’s your name?” </p><p>“Name... Sonic....” the hedgehog stammered. </p><p>“My name’s Miles Prower.” Tails said. “But I like to call myself Tails.” </p><p>“Tails... That’s... nice name...” </p><p>“Thanks... Sonic’s a nice name as well...” </p><p>For the next few hours, Tails went back to the cave, and sat with Sonic, asking questions about his life. The hedgehog either responded with a grunt or a sentence missing a few words. It was clear the hedgehog didn’t like to talk at all. </p><p>But strangely, Sonic was happy around Tails. It was clear that the two tailed fox was Sonic’s first friend, and the feeling was clearly mutual. </p><p>But Tails knew that Sonic was in pain nearly all the time. He was lonely. And Tails wanted to change that. He wanted Sonic to be happy. And he would do anything to put a smile on the hedgehog’s face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wanting to make sure that Sonic can live a good life, Tails teaches Sonic to write.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was night time. Tails had pretended to be asleep so he could sneak out of the house, and see Sonic. And this time, he had a very important lesson to teach the feral hedgehog. </p><p>At the cave, Sonic was sat by a small stick fire, tears flowing out of his eyes. He’d seen someone that cared about him. And he’d cared about that person as well. But now, that person was... gone. At least, that was what he thought, until he heard a familiar voice. </p><p>“Sonic?” </p><p>The feral hedgehog’s eyes lit up, and he stood up, immediately knowing who had arrived. </p><p>“Tails!” Sonic smiled. “You... you... back!” </p><p>“Hi, Sonic!” Tails grinned, his face barely visible in the fire’s light. “Sorry for being here at such a late time. I can’t really go outside while my parents are awake. Especially my dad... Anyway, I’m here to teach you something!” </p><p>“W-What? You’re... what?” </p><p>“I’m gonna teach you how to write!” </p><p>“Write... what... is... write?” </p><p>Tails handed Sonic a pencil, and lay a large sheet of paper down on the floor. </p><p>“Some people live very far away from their friends,” Tails said. “and they get really sad because they can’t talk to each other like me and you can, so they write letters to each other to talk!” </p><p>Tails looked back at Sonic, and noticed the pencil about to enter his mouth. </p><p>“Sonic, NO!” Tails yelled. “Don’t eat the pencil!” </p><p>“W-Why?” Sonic stammered. </p><p>“There’s things in it that are really bad for you!” </p><p>“Oh... okay...” </p><p>“Alright. Now, let’s get started. I’m going to write my name, and you can copy me, okay?” </p><p>Tails grabbed the pencil, and wrote down his name on the paper. He then passed the pencil to Sonic, who tried to write “TAILS” down, but it came out as a series of scribbles. </p><p>“That isn’t...” Tails softly said. “what I thought it would look like, but you can get better!” </p><p>“Okay...” Sonic muttered. “I’ll... try... again...” </p><p>The hedgehog tried to mimic what his fox friend did only a few seconds earlier, and ended up writing down a crude, jagged version of the word that Tails had wrote. </p><p>“You did it!” Tails cheered. “Do you want to see your name?” </p><p>“Okay...” Sonic replied. </p><p>Tails put the pencil back down on the paper, and wrote down “SONIC” on it. Once he was done, he handed the pencil back to the feral hedgehog, who copied what Tails did, coming out a bit less jagged than before. </p><p>“Wow, you’re improving!” Tails smiled. “I think it’s time for you to learn the rest of the alphabet!” </p><p>“What’s... the alphabet?” Sonic asked. </p><p>“Oh! It’s just a way of writing down the words we’re speaking, in case we want to use them again!” </p><p>“Oh... okay!” </p><p>Tails wrote down the entire alphabet, one letter at a time. </p><p>“This is an A,” Tails pointed at the letter A, and then moved his finger over to the next letter. “and this is a B.” He proceeded to do this for the next 24 letters of the alphabet. </p><p>==========================================================================================</p><p>A few minutes later, Sonic had just gotten done with writing all of the 26 letters, which were still as pointy as before. </p><p>“You did really good!” Tails grinned. “Do you want to know how to draw?” </p><p>“D... Draw?” Sonic stammered. “What’s.... draw?” </p><p>“It’s a way of expressing ourselves using pencils and paper! It’s like writing, but you instead make things called pictures!” </p><p>Tails checked his watch, and noticed that it was getting close to 5am. </p><p>“Sorry Sonic,” Tails said. “But I can’t teach you how to draw right now. My dad will be waking up soon. I really need to go.” </p><p>“It’s okay...” Sonic sighed. “Let’s... do it... later...” </p><p>Tails picked up the pencil and paper, and ran out of the cave, waving goodbye to Sonic, who soon mimicked the action.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Tails sat down at his table, he heard the door open. When he turned around, he saw a pink hedgehog wearing a green shirt and an orange skirt. The two-tailed fox’s vision then turned to his teacher, Miss Longclaw, who gestured towards the pink hedgehog with her wings, telling her to come over to her. </p><p>“This is Amy.” Miss Longclaw said. “She is new to this school, and I want you to give her the same level of respect that you’d give any other person in this class.” </p><p>Tails looked over to Amy, and gave her a welcoming wave. </p><p>“Amy, you’re sat next to Miles.” the teacher said. “He’s the two tailed fox near the back.” </p><p>“Okay, Miss!” Amy smiled, skipping over to Tails’ table. </p><p>“Uhh... hello!” Tails nervously grinned. “I’m... Miles Prower! But... I like to call myself Tails.” </p><p>“That’s a nice name!” Amy replied. “I’m Amy Rose!” </p><p>“Do you... do you like mint candy?” </p><p>“It’s alright! I prefer chocolate, though.” </p><p>“That’s... that’s alright. I like chocolate as well.” </p><p>“Alright class, it is time to begin.” Miss Longclaw said. “We will start with some math.” </p><p>==========================================================================================</p><p>Around an hour later, class was over, and it was break time. Tails was picking flowers, and admiring the petals. Meanwhile, Amy was sat on a small grass mound, next to the edge of the field. Behind her was a fence, and behind that was a forest – the same forest that Tails had met Sonic in. </p><p>“So, what’s so precious about this forest to you?” Amy asked. </p><p>“What’s so precious about it?” the two-tailed fox responded. “I met someone who I’ll never forget in there.” </p><p>“Who?” </p><p>“I’m not sure if I should tell you.” </p><p>“Oh, why? What’s wrong with them?” </p><p>“I-I don’t know if you’ll... tell someone about him.” </p><p>“Don’t worry. I can keep him a secret!” </p><p>“Well... his name’s Sonic. He’s a feral.” </p><p>“A feral?” </p><p>“He’s lived in a cave for as long as he can remember. He doesn’t have anything to keep him warm at all. He sleeps on a pile of lea-” </p><p>“What the- that's horrible! Why would he willingly do that to himself?” </p><p>“From what I can gather, he’s never seen anything outside the forest. I was the first person he met. I’m teaching him how to live his life.” </p><p>Just then, the bell rang, signalling Tails and Amy to go back into the school for their next lesson. On the other side of the fence, an adult Lynx threw a sandwich into a trash can. </p><p>==========================================================================================</p><p>A couple of hours later, at lunch time, Tails was rolling around in the grass, while Amy was sat on the same mound as before. </p><p>Suddenly, Tails’ ears perked up, as he heard a bush shake, and footsteps. When he looked over at the forest, he saw a blue hedgehog, with his head in the trash can. </p><p>“Sonic!” the fox yelled. </p><p>The feral hedgehog panicked, and fell out of the trash can. Once he got back onto his feet, he tried to find where the voice came from, and eventually, he locked eyes with a familiar face. </p><p>“T-Tails?” he stammered, spitting a half-eaten sandwich out of his mouth. </p><p>“Wait... that’s Sonic?” Amy smiled, running over to the fence. “He’s so adorable! I just want to squish his fluffy little cheeks, and hug hi-” </p><p>“Amy, that’s enough!” Tails grunted, shoving Amy away. “Sonic, how did you get here so fast? The forest is quite a while away from my house.” </p><p>“Hmm... leg... forward... leg... backward...” he mumbled. </p><p>“Sonic, that’s running! You must be able to run really fast!” </p><p>“He can run really fast?” Amy grinned, standing back up from the floor. “Sonic, YOU’RE AMAZING! I WANT YOU TO BE WITH ME FOREVER!” </p><p>Sonic’s ears perked up, and he tilted his friends, confused at what the pink hedgehog on the other side of the fence was saying. </p><p>“Sonic, don’t mind her.” Tails whispered to Sonic. “Wait... Amy... maybe you could tag along as well! Maybe you could help me teach him how our world works!” </p><p>Amy shook her head rapidly, trying to shake off her lust to be with Sonic forever. “Alright!” she smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>